


Ambush

by LadyAbigail



Series: Bargain [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambush, F/M, Random hunter person, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Your ambush was the result of a certain person. Who was it?





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Bargain. From Reader's point of view.

Everything was fuzzy. What had happened? Why were your hands above your head? After wiggling your wrists you let out a groan as thick rope dug into your wrists. You started to think back to the events that had happened.

You remembered calling Dean. You remembered telling him something was wrong. You remember telling him you were betrayed. That's when they found you. You made sure to set your phone down so he heard everything but they found it a few seconds later and smashed it with their foot. You fought them at first but after realizing there was to many you gave up. They were going to kill you immediately if you didn't stop. When you saw the hunter you were with come out of the shadows with a smirk on their face you figured it out. They set you up. They set you up to be ambushed. Why though? It didn't make sense.

"Why? Why would you do this?!" You scream at the hunter that stood in front of you. None of this made any fucking sense.

"Why?" The hunter couldn't help but laugh "John Winchester took everything from me. So now....well now I'm taking everything away from his son. He will know the pain and suffering that I felt when I lost my family!"

You wanted to fight. You wanted to scream. You wanted Dean. You wanted his protective arms are you. You wanted to look him in the eyes and tell him how much you love him. You wanted to tell him how much he means to you. You wanted to apologize for your argument the other day. It was the stupidest little thing to. You didn't even remember what it was about. All you knew was that there was a possibility you were going to die and you weren't going to be able to see Dean one last time. That was the last thought you had before everything went dark.


End file.
